Pathetic Me
by lannistercubs
Summary: Meet Vicky Joyce，a sarcastic，funny but pretty pathetic granddaughter of Apollo and Morpheus. When she first met Nico, she nearly knock him out. Pleaseeeeee- review or follow or favorite if you like it. NO MARYSUE Rate T just for safe. Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I. Meet the Awesome ME.**

'My name is Vicky Joyce.

I am your typical kind of awesome half-blood. I totally rock.

Well, I am not so typical. You see, I am a half-blood half-blood. Meaning, both of my parents are demigods. I have two gods as my grandparents.

I know what you would say: That's cool! Having both of your parents sticking around to take care of you, at least you have a real family.'

But let me tell you this: it is NOT cool, at all!

See, my dad is a son of Apollo and my mother is a daughter of Morpheus. Spot any problem here? No? Let me give you a hint: Apollo and Morpheus just don't go together.

Apollo is the god of sun. The Apollo kids are energetic, singing all day about glories. They get up early and spend all day running around busy curing and shooting annoying little arrows. Yeah, I tell you these kids are crazy like that! But, to look on the bright side, the Apollo kids are good-looking (which I totally am).

Morpheus kids, however, are another story. All they do is sleep, and sleep, and then, sleep more. From time to time, they do stay conscious but that is when they are starved to death and have to look for food. All in all, kids of Morpheus have hard time not passing out.

And here my dad and mom come into picture. The nerve of them! To fall in love! I swear, camp half-blood even has a monument to remind the campers of their catastrophic relationship. They caused so much trouble when they were in the camp that Chiron had them permanently imprinted in his brain. Not a NICE memory, mind you, more like a nightmare. The first time Chiron saw me, I could almost see his head 'click' and figured out who I was. For a moment, in the background, I could literally hear Taylor Swift's 'I Know you were troubled when you walked in' was turned on. And Chiron nearly fainted in fear. And that says something about my fantastic parenthood.

Anyway, my parents fell for each other and terrible things are bound to follow. Their teenage hormones kick in and all they can think about is sex and there goes me. My friends,that, is what happen when adolescents do not receive enough education about PRECAUTION.

Life is a torture for me. I am torn between sleeping and not sleeping. All Apollo kids cannot sleep during the day and all Morpheus kids sleep like there is no tomorrow. As for me, I spent several days sleeping like a log, the I suddenly woke up and for the next few days, there was no waking up for me.

"Oh, that is so sweet!" My mother replies like the millionth time. She threw her arms around my dad affectionately. That is very impressive, considering that they do this on daily basis. My father (being the Apollo child he is) likes to compose poems about their days as the 'golden couple.'

' As I strode by the fountain,

She sleeps walked right into me.

And fell in love with the charming creäture I am,

In the middle of the camp.'

There you go.

Ladies and Gentlemen: another genius creation of my father.

I don't even have the heart to tell him that the lines do not rhyme. **Not the slightest bit. **

However, the good thing is, over the years, by listening to my father rambling, I have grown to know camp half blood like the back of my hand.

My parents decide to send me to camp half blood when I was eleven. My mom talked for hours about how dangerous being a hero can be and how I need training to survive Blablabla….. ＃¥％—＊

The truth is, I think my mother just send me away because she needs more time sleeping. Unlike me, she doesn't have the 'Apollo' problem. I think it takes an earthquake to wake her from her slumber. No, actually, scratch that. She will sleep right through it.

Suits me just fine. I am quite content to go to the camp. Don't get my wrong. My parents are a little weird. But I love my parents and everything. I mean they are hard-working and decent and they do care for me, a lot. (But I do hate them for the sleeping thing.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II. I MET SOME FRIENDS while I was running the Hades out for my life.**

I think half the kids in camp are crazy.

They give their precious time to numerous sweat breaking, psychologically challenging and physically exhausting training. They are obsessed with climbing a rope: like their lives depend on it. While, technically speaking, they do, but still, how can you be so engrossed with a rope? Just the thoughts of climbing a rope make me want to roll back in my sweet bed and sleep some more.

But, hey, as long as I get decent sleeping hours I couldn't care less.

It is a nice, cool, blustery autumn day in the middle of the August. I am taking a little detour around the camp, because I just feel like being romantic, like those NJAT AEEUNS novels. (Sorry, it actually is Jane Austen novels. Annoying dyslexia!) Anyway, the heroine always loves to stroll around the countryside. And most of the time, they will meet their prince charming.

I am drooling on the thoughts of my prince charming when I notice that I actually am wandering on the edge of the camp bond. There are two bird ladies sitting on a tree that seem to be particularly excited for me to be here.

Emm, maybe they would like me to join their party? Not very likely. I don't like harpies. They look strange. You should see their feet and their abnormal wings. Did I mention that I dislike birds as well? They eat worms. Sometimes I would even have a nightmare about me becoming a bird. I know! Worst dream possible, right?

Damn ADHD! I got sidetracked.

Before I know, the harpies are soaring above me and try to clutch me. Like they are trying to kill me. Wait a sec, they are trying to kill me! Holy Zeus! Wait, Chiron said something about harpies during the orientation…. What is it?

**They like to eat campers breaking the rules.**

Hey, I am not breaking any rules! Okay, fine. It is two a.m. in the morning, but it is perfectly normal for a camper to feel like walking, is it? It is not my fault I can't sleep in the middle of the night.

I am going to stand up to the harpies and reason with them. But for some reasons, their claws look disturbingly sharp.

So I run.

I am running toward the cabins. I figure that once I am in the cabin, I would be safe. But the problem is the cabin is on the other side of the camp and is **quite **far away, but I am out of options. I pant hard. I can feel the harpies flapping their wings above me. I turn my head to see how far they are behind me.

Before I see the harpies, I hit something hard and it hurts my nose, terribly.

And that is how I bump into Nico di Angelo. Not to mention I manage to seriously injure him in the process as well!

Now, I would like to say I did something smart and saved both of us. But the truth was, Nico did all the work.

As soon as I bumped into Nico, the world turned upside down. The view before me kept shifting. I would spare you the pain, but I could tell you this procedure was extremely nauseating. The space and time were expanded and twisted. The whole time I felt so dizzy that I wanted to throw up. Unpleasant was an understatement to describe the experience.

When we finally landed, we were in the middle of the camp half-blood, right beside the fountain and the cabins. And the bird ladies were nowhere in sight.

'What was that?' I found myself landing on top of Nico. So I pushed myself off him and demanded to know.

'Oh, that was shadow travel. It happens to me from time to time. When I step into the shadow, sometimes my view shifted and I would emerge from somewhere else.' He sat up and answered me nonchalantly. Like it was no big deal. 'By the way, can you at least watch where you are going?' He whined and touched where I hit me.

'Sorry. I was running for my life. Two harpies are chasing me.' I apologized sheepishly.

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded, 'I guess that's fine. What are you doing so late any way?'

'Me?' I pointed to myself, 'I can't sleep at night, um, how do I put this, inherited disease. Insomnia.'

'You too?' Nico's dark eyes lit up, 'I also don't sleep during the night. I always feel more comfortable in the darkness, so I prefer being active during the night. By the way, my name is Nico.' He reached out his hand.

'Vicky.' I shook his hand gratefully.

It was OFFICAL, Nico di Angelo was the coolest kid ever. He hung out in the middle of night! I was already so bored to spend my night with no one but myself. I tried everything, counting the stars, talking to myself, watching TV and playing chess. Believe me, with my ADHD, it was not easy. I was so glad to have some accompany.

'So do you want to play some mythology cards?' He took out a packet of cards from the pocket of his aviator jacket.

**Forget** I said anything about Nico being cool. For Zeus's sake, who play these stupid paper cards in these days? This kind of games is for people during 40s. I was going to do refuse him and walk away coolly. But Nico looked at me expectantly with his huge, brown puppy eyes.

'Fine.' I said, 'But only one round.' I was so going to kick his ass.

Half an hour later

'This can't be! Another round! I insist!' I cried, throwing the cards all over the place with passion.

'Na,' Nico yawned, 'I am getting bored. Beside, this is the third time you lose today. Perhaps you should try another time.'

I glared at him angrily. But he ignored me. Just then I realized something was bothering him.

'Are you okay? One minute ago, you seemed fine. Is something on your mind?' I asked just to be nice. 'It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything. But you know, if you want to spill anything, I am here.' That was embarrassing. I seldom said something emotional like that. I was anti-social. Period. Being a half blood means it was pretty difficult to make friends in the real world. My strenuous sleeping schedule didn't make it any easier.

Nico stared at me for a moment, hesitating. I started to regret speaking like that.

'It is my sister. She is leaving me to join the hunters.' Nico was suddenly very interested in his hands and refused to meet my eyes.

'I am not a whining a child or anything.' He continued. 'It is just that we have

always been together. I don't have any memory of my mom or my dad. And my sister is pretty much everything I ever had. And the first time she finds some camp to take care of me, she just ditches me.'

I racked my head to find something to say.

At last, I suggested, 'Well, in the camp you can at least do something fun?' That sounded like a question to my own ears.

Nico raised his eyebrows at me like he knew I was lying. 'Like?' he asked.

'Like rope climbing! It is really interesting! I swear!' I said as enthusiastically as possible, at least as enthusiastically as one could possibly get when you were convincing other people climbing ropes was fun.

Nico smiled a little bit. 'You know Vicky, you really suck when you are trying to cheer up other people.'

'That is very encouraging, thanks.' I pouted, which only made him laugh harder.

Suddenly, a voice in the distance interrupted our little conversation. 'Nico, are you there?'

Moments later, a girl a few years older than me came into view. She had the same black hair and dark eyes as Nico did. She dressed up in white, with her hair braided up behind. In the shimmering moonlight, behind her head there seemed to be a faint glow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III. We Had Some Pizza for Breakfast at MY House.**

I never met this girl before, but I was pretty sure I had seen her in my dreams. I knew this sound creepy, but it was true. Morpheus kids had all these strange visions about the future in their dreams. But even for them, seeing the future was difficult. For me, it was twice as hard. My two sides of the family cancel each other's power out.

Back to my point, in my dream, this girl kept slipping away. I tried to get a hold of her, but I just couldn't. In the end, she just disappeared. This gave me a queasy feeling in my belly, but I waved it away.

'There you are.' She addressed to Nico.

This time it was my turn to laugh at Nico's childish reaction. He turned away with his arms crossed before him, refusing to acknowledge the girl's presence.

'Now, who do we have here?' The girl looked at me and smiled.

She smiled warmly at me, 'I am Nico's elder sister. Bianca di Angelo.'

'Hi. I am Vicky, nice to meet you.' I replied. I did not what to make of her. She seemed so nice. Although she was only a few years older than me, she seemed way mature and composed. And being more mature than the sophisticated Vicky Joyce said a lot about this girl.

Then she turned her head and told Nico,'I see you have made a new friend here. See, camp half blood is not so bad, is it?''

Nico still refused to speak to her. She sighed. 'Nico, listen, I am really sorry to leave. But you can have a good time here. You are safe.'

Nico's eyes flared dangerously, which were kind of intimidating. 'Bianca, if you want to go, then go. Don't act like you care, because you don't. '

Now was a good moment for me to notice that things were starting to get** AWKWARD**.

Could they at least have the decency to start their sibling fight after I was

out of sight? What should I do now? A thousand thoughts were running through my mind. Should I support Nico, or should I back up Bianca? Or just slipped away? Or better, I should grab a packet of popcorn, sit here and watch until they were done?

Ehhhhhh! What should I do?

Then I got an idea.

'Nico-'Bianca tried to argue but I ignored her.

'_**Is anyone hungry? I am really hungry**__._' I basically screamed loudly, preventing both of them protesting.

They both looked at me, stunned, like I was out of my mind.

'What? I was trying to get you attention. My mom used to say that everything bad go away after you eat a slice of pizza.'

'Who is your mom anyway?' Nico asked me.

'A daughter of Morpheus. Got a problem with that?' I raised my eyebrow.

He nodded, muttering to himself, 'That explains it. Her life long problems are just lack of sleep and hunger. Of course a slice of pizza would solve that.'

I ignored his offensive remark. 'Bianca, can you do this shadow travel thing?' I asked her. I was really kind of hungry. And I kind of wanna get out of camp half-blood for a while, even if it meant a dizzy shadow travel.

She deliberated for a moment, 'Yeah, I am a few years older than Nico so I have some practice. But still, I have never taken someone else with me before.'

I clapped my hand excitedly, 'Then let's get out of this camp! I am already sooooo- bored! '

'I don't know about that.' Bianca hesitated. 'We are supposed to be follow rules. I have just joined the hunters and I can't just disappear.'

'Pleaseeeeee-' I begged. 'Nico wants to go as well, does he?' On the surface, Nico was all angry and hateful, but I thought deep inside, he really wanted to spend some time before his sister had to leave with the deserved a_**proper goodbye,**_for once. This was such a luxury for half-blood. Before you know, someone you care about was gone, forever.

Bianca looked at Nico and finally nodded. 'Where do we go?' she inquired.

'Rhode Island, Brown University.' I answered. When she looked at me stunned, I explained. 'My father is a professor there. He teaches music. He is a son of Apollo. '

'Oh, yeah, that makes sense.' She grabbed Nico and mine hand.

Then the horrible cold feeling attacked me again. This time I closed my eyes and that helped a lot. Before I knew, I collapsed in my bedroom.

'Welcome to my house. Make yourself at home.' I smiled at both of them. I opened the light and looked around.

After spending a month in the camp, it was really nice to see the familiar shade and black and red in my bedroom. For some reasons, Bianca and Nico both looked really awed. They seemed to be surprised at the arrangement of my bedroom. I wondered why was that.

'Honey, is that you?' Someone stumbled in my room. It was my mom. The cool thing about my mom was she never freaked out at anything, even when I suddenly appeared at home at 5 o'clock in the morning.

'I knew you would be home tonight. I had a vision in my dreams.' Then she examined Bianca and Nico. 'And these two must be your friends.'

They seemed a bit nervous and shifted uncomfortably.

'Well, both of you are very welcome. This is a safe house. My husband and I set all kinds of protection around the house.' She said to them not unkindly. 'I am a bit tired, dreaming all night. Please excuse me now.' She looked kind of sleepy, which she always did except when my dad was around.

After she left, I led Bianca and Nico out of my room and down the stairs.

'Your mom was very nice.' Bianca told me. 'And you are very lucky to have a family.'

'But you have each other, at least.' I tried to comfort her.

'Who is your godly parent anyway?' Nico told me early before that he didn't have any memory about his parents, so I knew better to ask them about their mortal parent.

'We don't know. But it is on our father side. After my mother… passed away. A lawyer came to us and gave us a lot of money…' Bianca told me a little bit more about her family as Nico just stood there, listening intently. I understood now why it was so hard for Nico to let her sister go.

'Okay, enough for the gloomy history. It is time for some breakfast!' I took some ice cream from the refrigerator. 'What flavor do you want?'

'You have** this** for _**breakfast**_?'Nico pointed to the box in my hand.

I nodded. 'Yeah, I know. We only have chocolate flavor left, isn't that awful? Normally, I like banana flavor.'

Anyway, we ate a lot of ice cream. Then I microwaved some frozen pizza for them. It was really nice to be back at home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV. It Would BE A Nice Summer Camp if There Weren't So Many Monsters Around.**

Bianca warned us to time to go back. I signed wistfully, but obliged. After we had landed in the camp, I waved them farewell and went to my own cabin. . (By the way, I got a cabin for myself because my sleeping habits would have driven everyone crazy.) I didn't realize I was so tired until I collapsed in my bed.

Then I slept, slept, and slept for some more.

And as usual, I missed all the fun.

When I finally woke up. Nico filled me in. There was a quest and Bianca was on it. I remembered my dream about Bianca. The thought was really upsetting. 'I hope they can save Annabeth.' He said to himself.

That got my attention. 'What do mean by save Annabeth?' I inquired him warily.

'What?! You don't know? You must have slept through it. Annabeth was the one that found me and Bianca, she fought bravely but she was kidnapped.' He noticed that my face was getting paler and paler. 'Did you …did you know her?' He asked carefully.

I nodded. I didn't know what to make of the news.

I knew Annabeth personally. When I was a kid, my parents would bring me when they visit camp half-blood. They would have to drag my sorry ass along. It was back then when I first met Annabeth. She was fascinated by my unique condition. (Don't ask me why such strange things intrigue her. She just does. Her favorite channel is about Historical document, seriously! And that says something about her. )

Anyway, she tried to solve my sleeping problem, but failed. The point was: we were pretty close. We had known each other for years and I had always admired Annabeth. She was always so confidant, so brave and smart and so sure of herself. Only one time I had seen her freaked out and that was when Luke left. Believe me, that was not a pleasant sight.

But now she was kidnapped. All this time, how could I miss such an important news?

'I know I have only met her once. But I think Annabeth will make it out fine. She was so brave.' I did not failed to notice that Nico's face flushed at the mention of Annabeth. I found this fact quite disturbing. But I decided to let it go, especially when Annabeth was captured.

The depression hung in the air, but both of us decided to ignore it. We chatted a bit too enthusiastically on the way to the dining hall. It was almost as if we were trying to fill the gap of uneasiness.

In the camp, we had to do all kinds of practice. The truth was I was good at nothing. The sword was too heavy. I shot the sparrow all right, but my accuracy was another thing. Chiron personally marched across the field to take the bow away from me and forbade me to touch one for the rest of my life. I tried to race with the nymphs, but I lost. The fact that I couldn't run faster than a tree really was not just **slightly** disturbing.

Maybe the Morpheus part of the family line was messing with me. Maybe I was just stupid. Either way, I couldn't care about it. By now, I got used to it.

Nico had a hard time not laughing his head off. He kept asking me, 'Why can't you sway you sword right, Vicky?' He played innocent but I knew he was evil! I just knew it! I glared at him but that only made him worse. He was still unclaimed, but he was pretty good at sword fight. The thing about Nico was, when he was fighting he radiated kind of dark energy. Immediately, you wanted to shy away from him. Even Clarisse got the message that messing with him was off-limit. Meanwhile, to most of the campers, he seemed unapproachable. Beside the power, he always seemed to be somehow different, like…he was from another era.

Maybe the kids just labeled us as the 'weirdo group.' The strange thing was, I didn't mind at all. Perhaps part of the reason I liked to hang out with Nico was that my family was not all that cozy and warm. After all, my grandpa was Morpheus and he had his palace in the underworld.

We spent some time together. You knew, the normal stuffs kids did in a summer camp. Fighting monsters (okay I sat there and watched Nico fought monster), learning Greek, playing cards in the middle of night, screaming for your life when you had cannibalistic bird ladies on your tail. Fine, the screaming part was my doing.

All these memory got me warm and fuzzy inside. And I grew quite content just thinking about the camp. 'It is my home.' I realized.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V. My Sunny Days Were Over.**

I remembered I sat beside Nico's bed when he was sleeping during the day. And I, bored out of my mind, sit beside his bed. I remembered how the glittered sunlight slanted through the window, leaving shadows on his sleeping face. I was so bored and I got tempted so I kept poking his nose. And I remembered how he finally got up and roared to me 'Let me SLEEP for a while! For Zeus sake, you have Morpheus blood, you of all people should know SLEEPING is **IMPORTANT**!'

On my way out, Travis and Connor patted my shoulder sympathetically.

'Way to go mate, way to go.'

Travis and Connor were cool people. They were very fun and they were kind to Nico and me. Because Nico was staying at Hermes Cabin, I bumped into them from time to time. Not to mention that I often saw them sneaking around the camp during the night, putting pranks, stealing things.

All in all, the time at camp half blood was not that bad.

But that was before Percy came back.

We were out in the field building a snowman when the news came around. Connor told us the quest team had come back and Annabeth was saved. I was happy about it but I knew something terrible had happened. I never told Nico but I suspected he knew as well. My dream had come true-Bianca did not survive the quest. I tried to hold him back. I had a terrible feeling that if I let him go I would lose him.

'Come on! We are going to see Bianca and… Annabeth.' He urged me, when he realized I wasn't so eager. He ran off on his own.

I dreaded it, but I knew I had to follow him. To those of you who didn't know, I ran really slowly. It was a family thing! Not my fault! And by the time I arrived in the parlor, only Chiron was there. He told me that Percy and Nico had gone for a walk. So I ran, and ran and ran more, to my way to find Nico.

Could people just stay at one place and talk?

Seriously, all things I did nowadays were running around.

By the time I arrived before the dining pavilion, only Percy was there. He told me to search for the woods. Nico had disappeared and gone that way. Now, that was what **I was talking**about: people should stay at one place to talk! Not moving around!

We searched for him all night. But we never found him.

Finally we gave up. Percy then made me swear on the Styx because he was going to reveal me a secret, and I could not tell anyone, not even my parents, not even Chiron.

Then he told me in a deadly serious tone, 'Bianca and Nico are children of Hades.'

Annabeth and Grover were standing in a circle, waiting for me to freak out, ran away. But I simply nodded, 'Oh I know that.'

Annabeth looked so furious, 'You know that and you did not tell me the whole time?!' She put her hands around my shoulders and shook the Hades out of me.

Note to self: Never again say something that irritated Annabeth.

Percy pulled Annabeth's hands away, to keep her from murdering me. I noticed that Annabeth blushed slightly at the contact. Ahh! They were disgustingly in love.

'How did you find out about their parents any way?' Her grey eyes were still stormy and intimidating, like a storm was brewing. I knew she would let me off the hook so easily.

'My mom told me when she visited in my dreams.' I explained to them. Annabeth still was not satisfied by my answer. I sighed and gave in. 'Fine. But it is a long story. It all begins before Percy left for the quest and I was dreaming about watching Harry Potter and the Deathy Hallows in the movie theatre. It was so good. Draco Malfoy is so handsome-' I saw Annabeth's eyes flashed dangerously at me and I thought 'Uh-oh, not a good time.'

'Anyway,' I quickly changed the subject and rambled on, ' My dream suddenly changed and I was no longer in a theatre. My mom appeared out of nowhere. A moment later, we were sitting on the sofa in our house, sipping hot chocolate.'

"I was like, 'hello mom.' And my mom is like 'hello, honey,'"

Annabeth's facial expression looked suspiciously like** CUT THE CRAP OUT**.

So I CUT THE CRAP OUT.

'Anyway, she had this vision about Nico and his sister early and she warned me that they were children of Hades and they were very, very powerful.'

But there was more to the story. And I decided to hold back the information. They were powerful, powerful and dangerous. There were good reasons for others to fear them. My mom told me that holding grudge was the fatal flaw of children of Hades. She told me it was my decision to make whatever friends I want. But I should be aware that fates were curious things and they played cruel tricks on our mortals and even the immortals.

Her voice was so wistful. Before I could ask what was wrong, I was dragged by an external force and thrown back into my own dreams, happily watching Harry Potter.

Annabeth frowned and deliberated, then she asked me, 'While, it was kind of actually kind of obvious. If one looks closely enough, sooner or later they are going to figure out Nico and Bianca's parenthood. Only sea weed brain would take so long to put one and one together.'

Percy just stood there and nodded happily, agreeing everything Annabeth had said. The guy was just so happy to see Annabeth back.

'Vicky, you said Morpheus kids… can see the future? Can you…? What can you do?' I almost forget, Annabeth always felt she was my elder sister and responsible for me. I guess after Thalia was gone, she always acted that way.

A family. That was what Annabeth craved for most.

I thought about her question. Morpheus' power was so strange. Part of the reason for that was dreams were such comprehensive things. In a dream, everything could happen, the past, the future and the present. Even gods speak through dreams from time to time.

'Well, my mom told me that she had the power to intrude others' dreams and speak to them through it. She can also see a lot of information in dreams. It was almost like browsing on the Internet. But there were a mist around every piece of information. If you tried too hard, it slipped away.'

' She can control almost anything in dreams. Have you ever seen the movie _Inception? _Being a child of Morpheus was like that. I was kind of mad at her, you know? Of all the things she could do, she chose to talk to me at our own house? This was _**unbearable**_. '

'Anyway my mom told me there is a down side to it. Being so powerful in your dreams means you are super weak in the real world. But whenever she sleeps, she emits an aurora that made the monsters want to dream as well. It was like a self-defense. And that was how my mom kept our family safe all these years- by sleeping through it.'

'But as for me, I don't know, my parents are different, you know.'

Suddenly I was very interested in my shoes. It was becoming clearer and cleared and to me, I didn't fit in anywhere.

Annabeth put her arms around my shoulders, 'Hey Vicky, everything is gonna be fine. Come to see me any time you want, okay?' She sounded genuinely concerned. I was so glad Annabeth was back.

'Yeah, sure. You'd better rest. Your hair is turning grey.' I joked about her stray hair. 'Seriously, you should and you as well, Percy.' I turned to him. 'And Grover. You all had a tough day. I will see you guys around.' I waved my hands.

Annabeth looked like she wanted to say more. But I turned around and walked toward the woods before she had the chance to say more.

I heard their footsteps leaving. Then I just stood there, watching them left. They were so good together. Annabeth was back.

And Nico was gone.

Until now, I had ignored the fact. I couldn't stand the thought of losing Nico or Bianca. But now it was time to face it: Nico had chosen to revenge his sister's side, against Percy. It was time for me to choose side.


End file.
